ABSTRACT The Metabolomics Shared Resource (MeSR) provides UHCC members and researchers with premium access to expert advice, consultation and technical support services to enable use of advanced metabolomics and bioinformatics technologies for studies spanning the entire range of cancer research areas represented in the center. Research conducted by UHCC investigators requires measurements of endogenous metabolites to discover associations with biological outcomes or disease risk and ensure the consistency and relevance of in vitro models. These studies span various genetic mutations, ?lifestyle? exposures (diet, smoking), and natural product interventions. Measurement of a large panel of metabolites or metabolite markers in biological samples requires sophisticated instrumentation and technical expertise. Mass spectroscopic (MS)-based metabolic profiling approaches have been increasingly applied to in an attempt to understand how metabolome of mammalian biofluids (serum/plasma or urine), tumor tissues, cell lines (lysates) alter as a result of metabolic transformation in cancer. Challenges remain in the application of MS metabolic profiling to routine cellular, clinical and biomedical studies. Our overall hypothesis is that an MS-based, high-throughput metabolomics platform can identify and characterize metabolite markers and mechanistic pathways that are implicated in cancer development or treatment. The properties of the target metabolites at low concentration levels in biological samples frequently present unique challenges for sample preparation and analysis. With validated metabolomics methods offered in the lab, the omics data analysis can also be challenging, particularly since biological and health outcomes are dictated by exposures to drugs or multiple agents often requiring simultaneous measurements of multi-panel biomarkers of a cancer or a treatment and integrated informatics and statistical analysis of the resulting big data? sets. MeSR addresses these challenges through the following Specific Aims: 1) provide consultation in the design and execution of studies that require use of metabolomics platform technologies for cancer research; 2) provide expertise in method development including sample preparation to enable detection and quantitation of low-concentration or volatile metabolites in complex samples; 3) provide consultation and practical assistance with statistical and informatics methods for the analysis of metabolomics datasets generated using the services described in the preceding aims; and 4) provide education and training in metabolomics methods for cancer research. MeSR is operated by experienced professional staff with effective mechanisms in place for technical oversight, control and monitoring of instrument scheduling and access, data archiving and analysis, quality control and quality assurance. The lab has sufficient capacity to accommodate new research initiated from UHCC research programs; effective use of these facilities by researchers often requires new method development, initial feasibility studies, and assay validation.